1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses that, for example, record text, images, or the like onto a recording medium are known as liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject a liquid. Ink jet recording apparatuses are configured so as to record onto a recording medium by ejecting ink onto the recording medium from nozzles provided in an ejection head while transporting the recording medium.
Incidentally, there are cases where the nozzle surface of the ejection head makes contact with the recording medium during transport. At this time, there is a risk that the nozzle surface will become charged by rubbing upon the recording medium. Meanwhile, recording paper, which is typically used as the recording medium, has foreign objects such as paper dust and so on that, while small, nevertheless cling to the surface of the paper. Thus in this case, there is a risk that ejecting problems will arise due to such foreign objects sticking to the charged nozzle surface.
As a response to this problem, techniques for removing foreign objects by rubbing the surface of the recording paper that is below the nozzle surface during transport with a discharging pin member (see, for example, JP-A-2003-220695).
However, with the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-220695, paper dust is produced with ease due to the contact between a discharging brush and the paper surface, which can lead to ejection problems caused by the paper dust sticking to the nozzle surface as foreign objects; thus this technique is unreliable.